


Team Players

by Moon_Blitz



Series: Better With Three [2]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden rainstorm leads to new possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Players

Team Players

“Wow, am I ever soaked…” Tagiru moaned, giving up on trying to use the basketball as an umbrella and instead hurrying for the school entrance. Not that he could see it very well, what with all the rain. 

“Yeah, it’s really pouring. I don’t expect this to happen,” Taiki agreed, flashing the younger teen a wet smile as they neared the building. 

“I don’t think the weatherman expected this either,” Yuu added as he held the door open for his team mates. A sudden downpour had caught them practicing on the outdoor basketball court, soaking them within seconds and putting an end to their game. 

“You guys go on ahead to the showers, I’ll put this stuff away.” Tagiru winced as his sneakers made a squelching sound as he started to walk down the hallway after collecting everything they had taken with them. He didn’t mind if he was wet for a few more minutes - his was practically immune to colds, and he doubted some wet clothing would give him one anyway. 

It only took the teen a few minutes to store the team’s gear, and a lucky run-in with the janitor ensured that the water they had tracked around would get mopped up quickly. So it was with a slight smile that he went to the boy’s locker room and peeled off his shoes and socks, setting them out to dry beside Taiki’s and Yuu’s. 

Eager to shower off and get into a dry set of clothes, Tagiru entered the shower room and frowned at his reflection in the row of mirrors opposite the shower stalls a moment later. “Aww, how did I manage to get mud on my goggles?” There was no way he was going to wear them into the shower, so the teen carefully rinsed them off and set them by a sink before turning towards the shower stalls. Out of the six, only one was in use. But that was normal, since the stalls were so large that at least four people could use the same one and still get a decent shower in the process.

“Hey, I’m coming in!” Tagiru announced, tapping on the stall door before opening it a second later. “You guys having a good-” He was going to say ‘shower’, but the unexpected sight of Taiki and Yuu holding each other under the running water and looking like they had just been kissing made him stop short. 

“Oh! Ah…um…I’m sorry!” the boy yelped, backpeddling out of the stall and quickly closing the door. He hadn’t seen that coming at all. Leaning against the row of sinks and staring down into the drain, he felt himself start to blush. Yeah he was shocked, but…the idea of Taiki and Yuu making out kinda appealed to him. Wait, what was he thinking!? 

Giving his head a vigorous shake, he made himself not look up into the mirror as the stall door opened behind him. 

“Sorry about that, Tagiru…we should have told you sooner…” Taiki sounded hesitant, almost unsure of what to say. But that was impossible, because it was _Taiki_. He always knew what to say.

“Oh, he was bound to find out eventually. At least he knows now.” Yuu’s voice was muffled because of the stall, but Tagiru could still hear him clearly. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and met Taiki’s gaze in the mirror.

“It’s…It’s alright. Really. You guys are good for each other.” It still stung though. Not that they had kept their relationship from him, he vaguely understood why it might be better not to tell anyone. It was the tiny part of him that wanted to be in there with them, to kiss and be kissed and perhaps do more. 

“Tagiru…” Taiki offered him an apologetic smile, and the teen returned it. This wouldn’t ruin their friendship, he vowed. Nothing would. 

“Come on in, Tagiru. There’s room for all of us in here,” Yuu’s offer made his eyes widen, and he saw a similar expression on the face of their leader.

“You alright with that?” Taiki ducked back into the stall then, and Tagiru turned around as a hushed conversation took place between them. He _wanted_ to join them for a shower, as weird as the idea was, and he hoped the other two would let him.

“Mm. No need to waste water by having two showers going,” Yuu said loudly at last, clearly intending for Tagiru to hear. His words made the teen grin. Typical Yuu, always so practical. 

“Alright then.” Taiki pushed the door open wider and held out his hand. “Come in, he water’s nice and warm now.”

“Great!” Placing his hand in the older boy’s, Tagiru allowed himself to be pulled into the stall. Yuu stood under the spray, hair slicked back and his uniform plastered to his body. He gave a more guarded smile and moved over to share the water as Tagiru immersed himself in it. His cold damp clothes took a few seconds to warm up, but once they did, he smiled in happiness. This felt great! 

Tagiru stood there, eyes closed and face tilted upwards as one of the others fiddled with the water pressure, turning the spray into a more gentler mist. 

“You’re not upset?” Yuu’s question made him open his eyes, and he stared at the wall for a few seconds before turning and facing the pair. That was the question, wasn’t it? But it was easy enough to answer. 

“Nope. I’m surprised, but I’m not angry or anything.” His tone was cheerful, but something in his eyes must have given away that he was hurting a little. Yuu bit his lip, looking sad, then surprised Tagiru by stepping under the water and giving him a hug.

“I’m sorry…” the other teen murmured in his ear, sounded guilty. 

“I know. Thanks.” Tagiru smiled a little, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax into the hug. After all they had gone through, Yuu and Taiki had become his friends, and he wanted to remain their friend if possible. 

“Enjoying this, huh?” Yuu’s tone was suggestive, and the teen blushed as he realized he was liking the hug a little _too_ much. 

“S-Sorry…” he apologized, blush deepening as Yuu snorted and Taiki smiled. But Yuu didn’t pull away, and Tagiru realized both of them were now slightly aroused. “Uh….” How was he supposed to deal with this? 

“Ignore it,” Yuu muttered, twisting them around so he stood under the centre of the mist. Tagiru blinked, unsure of what to do now, but enjoying the feelings the bulge in his shorts was sending through him. 

Taiki joined them a minute later, sliding his arms around Tagiru’s waist and snuggling close. “Are you doing anything tonight?” the older teen asked softly.

“I was going to see if Gumdramon and me could find any more wild Digimon, but the rain might not let up by then. So nope, no plans. Why?” Tagiru replied, carefully easing himself back into Taiki’s embrace. Yuu shifted to raise his head from his shoulder, then spoke.

“Well, I invited Taiki over for a sleepover, so if you want to come too, you can,” he said slowly, pulling away slightly to look at him.

“Oh.” A sleepover, sure. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything…” he replied quickly, and he felt Taiki chuckle. 

“You won’t be. In fact,” he paused, dropping a sudden kiss on Tagiru’s shoulder, “you’d be welcome. Right Yuu?” 

Yuu looked surprised for a moment, then nodded eagerly and smiled. “Yeah!” 

Tagiru stood there, stunned. Something….Something had changed between all of them since he had barged in on Taiki and Yuu, and he hadn’t even noticed. The realization that his hope had come true slowly spread through him, and he started to smile. “You guys mean that? You really want me?” 

Yuu returned his smile, silently telling the teen that he did want him and Taiki squeezed his waist gently, indicating the same thing. His smile expanding into a grin, Tagiru knew it wouldn’t be a problem to get permission from his parents to spend the night. “Then count me in!”

\- - -

Rain tapped against the window as Tagiru knotted the sash of his robe loosely around his waist, then double-checked to make sure the bathroom was the way it was when he had entered. He had been the last one to take a bath, and wanted to make sure everything was in order. He was Yuu’s guest after all, and he didn’t want to leave a mess. Deciding that everything was good, he turned off the light and made his way to Yuu’s room.

Taiki was already there, stretched out on the middle of three futons that had been pushed together on the floor. The light was on low, and Tagiru gave the older teen a small smile as he settled down beside him. “Where’s Yuu?”

“Locking up, I think. He’ll be back soon.” Taiki replied, propping himself up on an elbow and giving him a gentle kiss. Tagiru flushed, still not used to the idea of being a part of a relationship. But he eagerly kissed Taiki back, pushing him back onto the floor and awkwardly straddling him. Tagiru respected the leader of their team, but he wanted to be in control now. 

Taiki moaned softly as he was kissed again, not seeming to mind the shift in power. Emboldened by this, Tagiru started to grind his hips slowly, feeling his arousal grow. Taiki was getting excited too, so the teen kissed him a bit harder, feeling hands slide up his back and grip his hair in response. 

He barely heard Yuu enter the room, but did notice as the other teen hugged him from behind, lips on his neck as hands tugged at the sash of his robe. “What-?” Tagiru began, but Taiki took the opportunity to kiss him then, arching his hips to press against his. The sensation that resulted from the contact made him groan. That felt good. _Really_ good.

Tagiru was nudged into a sitting position, allowing Taiki to sit up as well. His sash was quickly undone and tossed aside, and Taiki and Yuu carefully stripped away the robe, both kissing his body as it was exposed. Tagiru was practically naked except for his boxers, and he kinda wanted them to stay on. He moaned wordlessly as the pair kept kissing him, feeling his arousal increase. He didn’t know what exactly he wanted, but he wanted _something_ badly right now. 

“You’re doing great, Tagiru.” Taiki said, pausing to run a hand through his hair. The teen blushed at that, then pulled at the other male’s sash, wanting to get rid of the fabric that separated them. Taiki just smiled and watched as Tagiru removed his sash and slid the robe off as far as he could. He then stared at his team mate’s bare chest, admiring it in the low light.

Yuu moved away then, and Tagiru glanced over his shoulder to see him taking off his own robe. The robes had been Yuu’s idea, since they were easier to take off than pyjamas, yet still provided the comfort of wearing something. Tagiru was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t remove Yuu’s robe himself, but that feeling faded as the other teen returned to his position behind him, nuzzling his neck gently. 

Taiki got his attention again by lightly grabbing his chin and laying back down, forcing Tagiru to lean forward himself to receive the kiss that came next. All of this was so new to him. He wasn’t sure what to do or say, but Taiki and Yuu apparently had a plan of some sort, because Yuu spoke then.

“Ok, now moved your knees back so you’re more stretched out, but not enough to your lying on Taiki.” Tagiru frowned in concentration as he followed the directions, finding the position odd by not entirely uncomfortable. Taiki smiled up at him and gave him another kiss, then Yuu pressed up against him from behind, his arousal apparent even to him. 

“Good, now rotate your hips a little, like before.” Taiki urged, giving him a deep kiss as motivation. Tagiru obeyed and heard Yuu moan in pleasure, quickly matching his pace. The teen bit back a whimper as pleasure surged through him, but the feeling only grew as Taiki joined in, raising his hips ever so slightly and matching their rhythm. Tagiru grinned and slowly picked up a pace, wanting this feeling to last as long as possible. 

But his body had other ideas. Waves of heat rolled through him as they ground against each other, making him gasp and moan in pleasure. Yuu was kissing his neck and upper back, clearly urging him on, and Tagiru shut his eyes to try and hold himself in check. He couldn’t hold back a whimper as he felt Taiki’s fingers brush his chest, quickly finding his nipples and flicking them gently. He had no idea something like that could feel so good, and he wanted more. But the heat were settling in his stomach and groin, and the teen felt ready to burst.

“AHHHHH! T-TAIKI! YUU!” Tagiru couldn’t hold himself back any longer, and he bucked his hips forwards and backwards, shaking and crying out as he came. The heat poured out of him then, and he randomly thought that his boxers would need to be changed before bed. “Ahh. Oh. Wow.” He was completely spent, and only willpower was keeping him from collapsing on Taiki. 

“You ok?” Yuu asked, voice thick with lust as he pressed up against Tagiru’s backside. Both he and Taiki were still aroused, but the teen didn’t have any strength left in him to finish the job.

“I dunno.” Tagiru mumbled back, noticing that his arms were shaking. 

Taiki saw too, and rubbed his cheek before saying, “Go ahead and lie down. We’ll keep going.”

“’Kay…” Yuu shifted to let him out, and Tagiru rolled onto one of the outer futons with a moan. Yuu smiled down at him, looking pleased, then leaned over and kissed him before straddling Taiki much like he had been doing. Fighting back a yawn, the teen slid a hand behind his head and watched with interest and Yuu began to thrust slowly against Taiki while kissing him. Both soon started to moan with pleasure between kisses, and Tagiru felt a shiver of excitement go through him as he continued to watch. 

Yuu was moving slower than he had been, but since both had been already turned on by Tagiru, it didn’t take long for them to really get into it. Taiki had his arms around Yuu’s shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him while Yuu continued to rock back and forth, his moans growing louder between kisses. Finally, Taiki arched his hips and came, groaning as he released Yuu and sank back onto the futon. 

“AH!” Yuu cried out once as he came, thrusting for a few more seconds then rolling off onto the futon on the other side of Taiki. Tagiru felt a surge of arousal go through him as he turned his gaze towards the ceiling. It was weird, but he had enjoyed watching them make out almost as much as he had enjoyed being with them, and he grinned to himself at the thought. 

“Thanks for inviting me over, Yuu,” he said at last, breaking the silence that had fallen. “And well…thanks for everything, Taiki.” He had learned a lot from their leader since finding out Digimon were real, and he hoped to learn more.

“No problem,” Yuu muttered sleepily, emerging from behind the folding screen he had changed behind and lying down again.

“You’re welcome, Tagiru.” Taiki replied, sitting up and meeting the teen’s gaze as he looked over. Tagiru smiled back, then wiggled as he realized his boxers were sticky and cold. He should change, but…

“Do you want to do that again?” he asked hopefully, sitting up as well. 

Taiki chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he replied, “Um, maybe in a few minutes? I need some time to recover, and I think Yuu’s asleep…”

Yuu muttered something that sounded like ‘Just keep it down’, and they grinned at each other. The evening was just beginning for him, and he hoped Taiki would be able to keep up.


End file.
